The Daughter of Anubis
by StreamaCraft
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Anubis gave his baby girl to a family to be protected and raised. Seventeen years later Anaka Salahari, an refugee Egyptian, is the newest student of Anubis House. But what connection does she have with the dreams the kids are having? And why is Victor and Mr. Sweet calling her "the Prodigal Daughter"? Guess the kids have a whole new mystery to solve yes?


'**Ello! Name's Sanimini Prime! Thank you for taking an interest in this tale. I've really been inactive with my stories, and I determined I was going to catch my crazy plot bunnies and do something with them. This was one of them. **

**So yah, I don't own House of Anubis. All rights and characters belong to Nickelodeon and all that fun stuff. Anaka Salahari belongs to muah! **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Anaka Salahari, refugee from Egypt and West Brook Village's 'medicine-girl', was very excited and very nervous. Today she would begin her schooling in Anubis House, the most prestigious boarding school in England and world renowned for its academic excellence.

Her uncle pulled up in front of the impressive and slightly imposing house. Anaka's heart was practically jumping out of her chest as she got out of the backseat of the old car. Her uncle got her luggage out of the trunk and followed her up the stairs, through the door and into the lobby.

Her uncle set her luggage down and turned to her.

"Well little Anaka, behave yourself….and I'll see you Christmas?"

Anaka smiled affectionately at her uncle's attempt to be aloof and not get emotional. Without a word, she hugged her uncle fiercely and whispered a soft "I love you Uncle Joseph". He wrapped his arms around his niece and gave her a soft peck on the head. He suddenly pulled away and headed for the door. He hesitated a moment and said over his shoulder with a warm smile on his face: "I love you too Niece Anaka". And with that he walked out the door, got back into his car and drove away.

Anaka reached up and brushed some of her long black hair away from her face and studied her surroundings.

Whoever built this house must have really loved Ancient Egypt, for there were symbols and images from the culture everywhere. She noticed especially the eye pattern on the stairs. Odd, that eye shape seemed familiar…

"So you must be Anaka Salahari"

She lifted her head at the mention of her name. Standing at the top of the stairs stood and aged man in a tan suit, watching her with sharp dark eyes. He descended the stairs slowly but strongly.

"Yes sir," she replied politely as he came to stand before her. His face was neutral, but she couldn't help but noticed his shoulders were slightly slumped, as though he carried a heavy burden. She wanted to ask if something was wrong, but chose instead to keep quiet of shear respect. Her uncle had always taught her to respect her elders and not to be a busy-body, and she wanted to uphold his values.

"Well Anaka, welcome to Anubis House. My name is Victor, I'm the house keeper and you are to listen to and obey my rules. Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Now Anaka, here are the rules: 1) at 10 P.M. you are to be in your room and are not allowed to leave afterwards unless absolutely necessary. 2) 7:30 A.M. is breakfast and school starts at 8:30 A.M. so be done with breakfast and over at the school by 8:25. 3) The basement is off limits unless told otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Obey these rules and we'll get along just fine. Now," he clapped his hands "let's get your luggage and I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing your room with Nina Martin, the American. She's a nice girl, very adventurous and curious; I think you'll like her."

"Alright sir," she replied. Victor softly chucked as he set her luggage down in front of her room.

"If only the other kids were as polite and respective as you," he sighed wistfully "Now if you need anything else, let me know"

She smiled and nodded as she bent down to pick up her luggage. Just then, she brushed away her hair and Victor noticed a symbol on her upper neck. Anaka heard a gasp and looked up into the shocked face of Victor, his usually narrow eyes widened.

"Could it be…?" He gasped. He then noticed her staring at him and he regained his composure, quickly walking down the hall and yelling over his shoulder: "Dinner will be at 5:30, don't be late!"

Anaka simply blinked and shrugged, wondering what happened. She picked up her luggage and walked into her new room.

On one side of the room she guessed was Nina's bed and space, for it was already decorated and set. Her side was simple and plane, the sheets and blankets carefully folded on the end of the good-sized bed. Anaka put her luggage on her bed and began the long process of un-packing and putting her clothes away in her dresser.

Just as she put away the last piece of clothing she heard running and laughter in the hallway, including Victor yelling "No running!" A girl with long brown hair ran into the room, her laughter fading as she caught side of her. Anaka took a deep breath to calm her nerves and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Anaka Salahari. I'm new here to Anubis House and apparently you're new room-mate"

The girl stepped forward and smiled warmly, holding out her hand to Anaka. Anaka shook it and smiled as the girl spoke:

"Hi Anaka, my name is Nina Martin. Have you met any of the other's yet?"

"No I haven't, I just got here. I'd really like to, though"

"Come on Anaka, I'll introduce you!" she said cheerfully, taking her hand and practically dragging her out of the door. Anaka simply smiled and followed.

* * *

What she and Nina didn't notice was the shadow of a figure that watched her and Nina in the hallway. He pulled from his trench coat a circular golden gem and whispered into it.

_~This is Thoth. Horus, are you there? ~_

_~I'm here Thoth. Did you find something? ~_

_~I think I did. Gather the other gods…I've found __**her**~_

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Should I stop? Am I and this a lost cause? Scrap the last one, I know I'm a lost cause. Anyways, what do you think? Constructive Criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Hope I wasn't too OOC with Victor and Nina. This is my first time writing HOA fan fiction, so I'm really new to this. Anyways, so yah, what was up with Victor when he saw the symbol on Anaka's neck? Does he know something we don't know? What about Thoth and all the stuff he said? Guess we'll hafto wait and see yes?**

**Next Chapter (If I get some positive feedback): Victor talks with Mr. Sweet about the mark he saw on Anaka's neck and we learn why Victor freaked when he saw the mark. Meanwhile, Anaka meets the gang and Nina has a dream…. Basically all the usual Anubis stuff.**

**Eternal health and happiness to you always **

**~Sanimini Prime**


End file.
